First Kiss
by CherriXBlossom
Summary: Syaoran has something to ask Sakura at Penguin Park, and seems very nervous. What could it be? This is my first fan fiction, so feedback is very appreciated!


**First Kiss, Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, plot, etc. It belongs to CLAMP, 'kay? And I don't steal. Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so please do?_

A young girl, no more than 21, stepped through the doorway of her small apartment, exhausted from work. She had glossy hair, soft to the touch, bright auburn, with the most amazing eyes, deep green like a cat's, they glowed with energy. Her name was Sakura, a sister, a daughter, and a girlfriend. Well, at least that's what she hoped to be to her close friend, Syaoran.

She sighed at the thought of him entered her mind. She knew well enough that he would never think of her as more than a friend, no matter how much she hoped.

Meanwhile, Syaoran glanced at his watch as he hurried out of the restaurant he worked at, the one his family owned. It was a Chinese restaurant that was top-notch, very classy. He hated it. All these rich, snobby people dined here, some girls always flirting with him, thinking that they could get away with anything they wanted just because they had money. He always pushed them away, however, much to the dismay of his mother, Yelan.

She had hoped that working at the restaurant would help him meet wealthy and high class girls that she felt would suit him. Seeing Syaoran distance himself from the customers angered her and therefore made herself a plan.

The real reason that Syaoran kept himself business-like despite all their hopeful attempts at making him become attracted to them was because of one thing, or actually a person that would never ever know how much he cared for her. Sakura.

But he wanted that to change. Soon. So he decided he would formulate a scheme, but a good one, to make her realize he has feelings for her, that deep down he really loves her.

Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed her phone number that he knew by heart, after trying so many times to tell her, but hanging up as soon as she answered. This time it would be different.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence. Who's this?"

"It's me, Syaoran," he said, composing himself.

"Oh! Syaoran! What means do you have for calling me," she asked, heart fluttering at hearing his voice.

"Uh, well I was wondering if you could meet me at the park, you know with the penguin at, say around 7:00 tonight?" His voice shook slightly, and he hoped she couldn't hear it.

_Hoe! I think he just asked me out! I did detect a slight amount of nervousness in his voice. But maybe it's just a friendly sort of thing, that he's figured out how I feel about him and wants to talk about it. Uh oh._ "Er, sure, but may I ask the purpose for this meeting?"

_Oh shoot! I hadn't thought that she would ask me that!_ "Oh, um, I was hoping to discuss some 'personal' matters with you."

"Oh, sure," she said, disappointment lingering in her voice.

_Yes!_ "Okay, that's great! Well, see you then," he replied, unable to hide his relief.

Time passed slowly for the two as they waited for the time to come.

_Darn! I should have picked an earlier time! I can't wait much longer. Who cares if there'll be a lot of people anymore? Auuughh!_ Syaoran impatiently waited for the time to come when he remembered that he hadn't got her a gift. Sure, it wasn't required, but he figured it would help if he went the extra mile.

_Oh no, what have I gotten myself into now! What if he tells me right on the spot that he doesn't like me the same way I like him and tells me we can't be friends anymore? That's even worse than him not liking me back!_ Sakura, overcome with fear, felt tears slowly emerging onto the corners of her eyes. She was afraid of what the future would hold.

Finally the accursed 7:00 came and they met in the park, Syaoran with a bouquet of cherry blossoms. He was surprised, in a good way, at what he saw. A petite angel in a tight, pink dress that covered her arms up to the elbow and came down to her calves with an elegant bow above her navel. She was blushing as he looked over her. She was beautiful.

To her astonishment, she saw that he had gone through the trouble to bring her flowers, he dressed nicely as well.

"H-hi, Sakura. Y-you look nice," he said, blushing, his cheeks flaming.

"Oh! Uh, thank you! So what did you want to talk about," she said, her mind lingering on the compliment he just gave her.

"Wait. First, I have to give you the flowers I got you." Syaoran nervously handed them over to her, and as she accepted them, their hands touched for a moment, both of them quickly drawing away, making them flush bright red.

"Thank you," she squeaked, embarrassed by his thoughtfulness.

"There's something I really have to tell you, Sakura. _Now._" He said this with gentleness in his voice, but with a hint of shakiness.

_Hoe, now I'm in for it. What's he going to say!_ "Yeah?"

"Um, it's really hard to explain, but you see, I well, I kind of, how to put this? You see, I love you, Sakura." After, he let out a sigh of relief as he got his speech over with, but still anxious for her answer.

_Oh my gosh. He did _not _just say that._ Her arms flew around his neck as tears slid down her cheeks. "Syaoran," she asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you really mean that," her voice full of hope.

"Of course. Why would I not," he asked, completely mystified.

"Well, then you see, I love you, too."

They embraced each other and then kissed one long, slow one, to make up for all the years they kept their feeling to themselves.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"That was my first kiss."

"Me too."

"And you know what? I've never kissed anyone else, because I was saving it for you."

They both walked down the moonlit path and went to a Chinese restaurant, not far from there, called Li's Kitchen, holding hands.


End file.
